left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ichverbot
Hello, Ichverbot. Thank you for your to the The Survivors page! There's still a lot to do, though. We hope you'll stay with us and continue to help improving the best source for information on Left 4 Dead! Where to start: : Not sure what to do? Check out the page to see what's going on. It's a great place to start out on; you can see what articles people are editing the most, and see how you can help! You can also look at the to do list. It has a list of things that need to be done. : Have any questions? Ask at our help desk or on the with each article. No talk page for a page you'd like to ask about? Feel free to make one! Still confused? The community portal has an outline of the site and links to pages that will help you learn how to edit. By the way, be sure to every time you edit! We'd like to be able to recognize you! We're glad to have you here, and we hope that you'll keep editing this wiki. If still have any questions, feel free to leave them on my talk page. I'd be glad to help you out. Happy Editing! -- Five Dog (Talk) 01:39, February 2, 2010 RE:And welcome to you, too Well howdy, partner. :D The Weapons page has always been a problem as it is one that runs on and run, repeating much that is simply worded differently, as you mentioned. I appreciate your efforts to help, but you must understand, we are as organised as we can be. And from experiences on other wikis, this one is very well off. In relation to the welcome bot, I'm not sure what you mean, as the message is there. Did it take a while to send? If so, that's just classic lag from it, not to be blamed on the wiki. Nevertheless, if you have any other questions, comments, suggestions or concerns, please don't hesitate to ask. Warm regards, Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk]]'Read 01:54, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Well, I'm sorry Even if it took you hours, I believe it was already coherent, and the overall structure of the page was better. There was no point in mentioning the Midnight Riders, as we don't know if they are alive or not; you place Chicago Ted in "Left 4 Dead", even though he appears in the original game; "He has so few lines that they can be counted on your hands." is not an appropriate description for a character (Papa Gator), and so on... I apologise if you find what I did offensive, but I truly think the previous version was better. DeathBlade182 03:43, February 2, 2010 (UTC) I completely understand you were trying to help improve the article, and I thank for it, but as I said, I think it was better before you restructured the page. I believe that sorting the characters by playability is better than by game inclusion, given the fact that the characters we get to play as are the ones we care about the most, I don't think many people would want to read about APC rider than about one of the Left 4 Dead 2 Survivors. The "Anonymous Survivors" section is ambiguous, but it is a lot better to have that text paragraph than having a sentence like: :In most cities, you can hear the "pop pop pop" of assault rifles in the distance.". And as I said, as the Midnight Riders are probably dead (although we can't say for sure) there's no point in adding them to the page. The dude in The Church safe room, is referred to as "Church Guy" in the game files, and you're the first person I've met who calls him "Church Lunatic". I do not want to discourage you from continuing to contribute to the wiki, adding the achievements to all melee weapons pages is nice, but I do think the Survivors page was a lot better before your edit. Cheers. DeathBlade182 04:14, February 2, 2010 (UTC)